<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cucumming by FaeFauna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691355">Cucumming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna'>FaeFauna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pOrNF [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Cucumber is used for more than just eating, Food Kink, Food Play, Gross, Hyojin really loves food, Lots of sticky substances, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight exhibition kink, bottom on top, slight voyeurism thing, use of food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeFauna/pseuds/FaeFauna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyojin went to get MilkTea. But like always, Hyojin just moans when finally enjoying some good fucking food.<br/>The substance of it was kinda sexy.</p><p>Going to scour for more food to...'shove', he met Jaeyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>pOrNF [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FaeFauna_PWP</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cucumming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, I thought of this at 9AM and I am dead ass tired as I'm finishing this at like 2am.<br/>This is an apology to someone 'cuz I couldn't make something work which they requested, please humbly accept this ;-;</p><p>The document name was just "I have a problem" and I think that's a solid way to describe this...</p><p>So yeah, don't expect anything I am a daze~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyojin felt hungry.</p><p>"Yoon, do we have anything in the fridge?" Hyojin asked his roommate, who was reading a book in bed. </p><p>"Idunno, go check," Changyoon answered reluctantly, having been asked that question too many times already.</p><p>"We got nothing." His voice was overly disappointed when he walked back in their room. "I'll just go get something," Hyojin decided, "do you want bubble tea?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm good, I have to leave soon."</p><p>With that, Hyojin set off to their nearest bubble tea shop. It had been busy and he just wanted to not care for his diet for once and give into the horrible food cravings he had. He came back to the dorm with an overly large cup of milk tea mixed with those horribly sticky brown sugar pearls and went to his room. Changyoon was already gone. Everyone should be gone, Hyojin remembered. It was nice when the dorms were empty, but also kinda boring. </p><p>Nipping at the straw of that milk tea, he let out a groan as the sweet taste engulfed his mouth.</p><p>God, he loved food so fucking much.</p><p>His lip felt sticky from the drink, he wiped his hand over them, but the stickiness just got transferred to his fingers. </p><p>It was kinda nice.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he was turning himself on with food, but then again, it was food. Food is just good. While sucking on his own fingers to clean them, his dick started to ask for attention.</p><p>He then had to choose: keep the sweet, delicious flavour of milk tea in his mouth but be plagued by a boner. Or leave the drink so he could take care of other needs. He toyed with the options for a little, and settled on neither.</p><p>'Why not both?' his excellent decision making skills asked him.</p><p>He took a big sip and set the drink aside for now, just to push down his pants. With the gulp of milk tea still in his mouth, he went to stroke himself down. Letting his thumb curl over the head, softly spreading the precum around. A breath wanted to escape his mouth, so he swallowed the gulp and groaned softly.</p><p>He grabbed the cup again. Maybe it was the sweet nectar of the milk, or the sticky pearls tainting his mouth, but Hyojin felt hornier. He quickened the pace of his wrist, letting out small huffs in between sips. A little milk spilled over his lips and down the corner of his mouth. He couldn't care to lick it off, and the slimy substance of it only made him feel better. He took another sip and let a little more spill over, drooling it over his chin.</p><p>He felt gross and loved it.</p><p>His hand wasn't enough anymore. Knowing how good it would feel, his hole twitched. His fingers were never enough, he had figured that out by now, he always cursed his fingers for being so damn tiny. But there was no one around to help him out so he counted his options again.</p><p>While he knew Yuto definitely kept some fun stuff he could use, he didn't feel like stealing, he didn't even know where the youngest hid his 'stash'. And frankly, he didn’t want the safe stuff. He set the drink aside and got up. He hopped back into his pants, just to be sure, and headed to the fridge with a still stained face, not wanting to clean that lovely feeling off. </p><p>He found something he could use and took the sharp edged plastic wrapping off the object. The members probably wouldn't miss it, since they never cooked anyway. He picked it up and wanted to walk back.</p><p>"’Sup Hyojin?” Jaeyoung greeted, opening his room door, “Where are you taking a cucumber?" Jaeyoung asked him. </p><p>Hyojin had forgotten he would be home. He didn't dare turn around, knowing how he looked. "Wouldn’t you like to know?" he bit jokingly, and stepped towards his door room.</p><p>“Would I?” the curious tone of Jaeyoung’s low voice made excitement run through Hyojin.</p><p>The vibrations of the short words, spoken with such rumbling vocals, made Hyojin shiver.<br/>
“I don’t know? If you’re bored and want to watch something…” he taunted.</p><p>Hyojin walked further and left the door ajar. He rummaged in his drawers and found his lube and condoms. Getting a little impatient, it took him some struggling to finally get the damn cucumber fixed; questioning if it was even that worth it. Setting the vegetable aside, he took off his clothes, put more lube on his fingers and grabbed the cup again. </p><p>Guessing he couldn’t really drink and lay on his back, he sat on his knees. He reached around to the back and pushed a finger past his rim, simultaneously taking another big sip through the straw. A tingling, sweet sensation ran through his mouth and ass simultaneously. He quickly fucked another finger into himself, wanting to move to something bigger. The constant heavy breathing made it hard to drink properly and he swallowed wrong. He spit half the gulp of milk and pearls back out, taking his fingers out as he started coughing. More sticky liquid ran down his face, feeling it drip down his neck like a slug, small trails decorated his chest. </p><p>“Everything alright?” Jaeyoung asked from the living room.</p><p>“Hmm,” Hyojin hummed in confirmation, catching his breath again. Jaeyoung pushed the door open. </p><p>“Hyojin...” Jaeyoung’s eyes widened. Hyojin looked up at him from the bed, a woosy look in his eyes, white and brown mixed liquid running down his body and a wrapped cucumber sitting next to him. Jaeyoung cussed under his breath and walked further into the room. Sitting on the floor, across from Hyojin. Being caught while looking like this, the shame Hyojin felt turned into pure ecstasy. </p><p>“Well, I got bored,” Jaeyoung cooed, looking at Hyojin expectedly, who flashed a foxy smile.</p><p>He placed the drink aside and switched it for the edible dildo. He laid back finally, turning his lower body to Jaeyoung, giving him a good view. He teased his entrance with the slippery, latex covered vegetable. He tried to keep eye contact, but Jaeyoung had his eyes fully fixed on the green object. </p><p>No matter how fun Hyojin found it to tease, the tickling of his rim made him too greedy. He fucked it in slightly, just enough to give a light stretch with the tip. The cold temprature the fridge had given the cucumber made the feeling a little numb, but it was a nice reminder of just what he was shoving up himself. Seeing Jaeyoung bite his lip, and swallow down saliva, he got more needy. His mouth got needy again too, he missed the milky nectar. He shuffled over and took the drink with his free hand. It was a bit of a tough position, but with a good curl of his back, laying his head up against the wall, he managed to drink and force the cucumber inside. He lifted and spread his legs, opening himself fully for Jaeyoung’s beady eyes.</p><p>He pushed the makeshift dildo in further. A low moan left his lips, which were placed around the straw in the cup. The fluids on his chin and neck had started to dry up, making them uncomfortable, and better, more noticeable. He let another gulp fill his mouth. He looked at Jaeyoung with intense eyes, finally getting his attention. Hyojin opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out. The fluids got pushed out and flowed down, overflowing onto the bed.</p><p>“God, you’re disgusting,” Jaeyoung muttered, clearly mesmerized by the fluids dripping down the defined features. He kept a patient appearance, but his constant repositioning told Hyojin he wasn’t.</p><p>“Hungry...?” Hyojin asked through moans. </p><p>Not getting a response from the younger, he went to push the vegetable against his prostate, turning himself into more of a mess. It got a little too straining for Jaeyoung and he opened his jeans, pushing them down enough to start jerking off.</p><p>After taking another big sip, and actually drinking it down this time, Hyojin set the drink aside balancing it on his sheets and used his, now free, hand to jerk himself off as well. Seeing Jaeyoung stare right at his moving hands, once again made Hyojin realize how exposed he was. Having Jaeyoung get himself off by looking at him being gross with food, felt powerful to Hyojin.</p><p>Jaeyoung went to take the previous invitation, indeed feeling hungry. He got up and moved to the bed. Hyojin kept playing with his ‘dildo’ as Jaeyoung loomed over him. 
Jaeyoung licked the milk off Hyojin’s chest, it was the final stimulation Hyojin needed as he came into his fist. Adding more substance onto his stomach, feeling more gross, feeling better. Jaeyoung kept licking Hyojin, who came down from his orgasm, making tingles run over Hyojin’s soft skin.</p><p>Jaeyoung clearly wasn’t done.</p><p>Before Hyojin could try and get the cucumber out, Jaeyoung grabbed the part sticking out and fucked it in again. Hyojin yelped as Jaeyoung set a harsher pace than Hyojin did before, dragging the vegetable along the sensitive insides, quickly getting Hyojin erect again. </p><p>Jaeyoung licked his tongue down Hyojin's body; dragging the milk tea stains to mix them with the splotches of cum.</p><p>Hyojin grabbed the milk tea and tore the lid with his fingers, cupping some of the fluid into his hand. Jaeyoung looked up at him after hearing the tearing, he grew a smile when he saw the other guide the liquid to his body. Hyojin smeared it across his stomach, down over his nuts. Some of the brown sugar pearls rolled off the lean body, but he didn’t care about his sheets currently. And Jaeyoung cared less about the food itself and more about eating it off of Hyojin. So he did exactly what he was beckoned to do. </p><p>But to slightly annoy Hyojin however, Jaeyoung went tantalizingly slow. He let go of the vegetable and kissed the lines of Hyojin's body gently, leaving small marks on the pale skin. He crawled off the bed as he kissed the base of Hyojin’s dick, moving further down to nip the skin of the other's balls. He settled on his knees and held Hyojin’s legs up, watching the rim twitch around a cucumber.</p><p>“You really like food a little too much,” Jaeyoung breathed against Hyojin’s thigh.</p><p>Hyojin scooted down a little further, laying closer to the edge. “You seem to be enjoying it too,” he teased.</p><p>“At least it’s not chicken, since you like that so much.”</p><p>“Would you rather I shoved chicken up there?”</p><p>Jaeyoung smiled and stared at Hyojin, gently kissing his inner thigh to make his way down again. Without warning, Jaeyoung opened his mouth and bit off a piece of uncovered cucumber. The small tug on the phallic vegetable felt naughty. It was so subtle and teasing, making Hyojin giggle nervously. “And you called me disgusting?” he said, grabbing hold of both his legs to spread himself further. </p><p>Jaeyoung looked Hyojin straight in the eyes as he went to take another bite, twirling his tongue around it, against Hyojin’s rim and chomping down on the cucumber.<br/>
The taste of it, mixed with lube, was definitely something foreign. “You should really find a new recipe,” Jaeyoung joked.</p><p>Hyojin rolled his eyes and laid his head back, using his quick reflexes to stop the balanced cup from falling over. “May-” Hyojin cut himself off with a yelp, Jaeyoung twirled the vegetable inside him, using what little there was left of it. Still munching on the pieces, Jaeyoung pulled out the cucumber. “What were you going to say?” he said in a teasing tone.</p><p>Definitely not liking the dominance, Hyojin sat up, leaned forward and pulled Jaeyoung close.<br/>
“I thought you might want something else then,” Hyojin said. Taking one last sip of the emptying milk tea. He grabbed a fistful of Jaeyoung’s hair, tugging his head back and connecting their lips. He hung back a tiny bit, just so that when he opened his mouth, it all dripped down the other's jaw. </p><p>“This is my favourite shirt,” Jaeyoung murmured. </p><p>“Like I care,” Hyojin bit as they locked eyes. He playfully bit the straw of his cup. “You did ruin my toy by eating some of it however.” He got closer and licked along Jaeyoung’s neck, eating up the substance he spilled. 
“You ruined my dildo, so replace it,” he whispered, “get out of your pants.”</p><p>No matter how much Jaeyoung tried to talk back, tried to sound dominant, he couldn’t deny Hyojin. If he so much as breathed a command, Jaeyoung was close to buckling to his knees. So now too, he did exactly as told, standing up and getting out of his clothes. Hyojin enjoyed how obedient the burly, scary looking one got. He got another condom out and grabbed his lube, spreading it on Jaeyoung’s cock. He rolled the condom on and pulled him on the bed. 

Prowling on top, he drew patterns over Jaeyoung’s muscles with one hand while still holding the near empty cup with the other. Jaeyoung caressed Hyojin’s curves, loving how the shape felt as he followed the path from the ribs, over the thin waist, the wide hips down to the strong thighs. Hyojin loved feeling so admired. He pushed himself up and reached underneath him to align Jaeyoung’s cock. He only pushed the head past his rim, bouncing slightly to tease Jaeyoung. He felt crescent patterns being pushed into his legs. Jaeyoung was trying to stay well-behaved, resisting the urge to buck up and force himself all the way in. </p><p>Hyojin hissed through clenched teeth as he lowered himself further, the stretch made it feel better. A long, dragged out moan left his lips as he took the last few inches in. He paused, letting himself get adjusted to the size, he always loved Jaeyoung’s size. 

He looked down and took another big chug of milk tea. With how long it had taken, most of the pearls were stuck at the bottom. He held the cup upside down. Sticking out his tongue to let the slimy leftovers drip out. Most of it didn’t get in his mouth, if that was intentional or not, by now, Jaeyoung didn’t know anymore. 

All he saw was Hyojin getting covered in sticky liquid while having a dick inside him, and that’s all he needed to know. 

The pearls rolled down Hyojin’s body slowly, being held back by the gummy matter. Jaeyoung pushed himself up, getting close enough to lick over Hyojin’s chest, smearing the brown substance over his lips. He looked up and Hyojin stared at the sweet juice. </p><p>Quickly, he pushed Jaeyoung down, and sucked on his lower lip. The pearls, stuck to Hyojin, got slung off with the force of him falling down, decorating Jaeyoung. Finally he couldn’t hold still anymore. Ever so slowly, Hyojin started to move. But he couldn’t get the angle he wanted so he got up again. Sitting up, the hard dick moved along his insides, pressing into his sensitive spots until he felt the head almost slipping out. He sat back down, repeating the whole, mind spinning, sensation again. Jaeyoung’s groans increased when Hyojin started rolling his hips. </p><p>“You’re tight,” Jaeyoung managed to get out. “Slow... down,” he added.</p><p>“Now, now, dildos don’t talk. Do they?” Hyojin cooed.</p><p>He placed a hand behind him, on Jaeyoung’s leg, only to move faster, more skilfully. He waved his body, pulling erotic sounds out of the other to mix them with his own. Jaeyoung bit his lip, trying his best to not beg more, like Hyojin commanded.</p><p>Hyojin just used Jaeyoung, used him for his own orgasm, he knew that's exactly how Jaeyoung liked to be treated. </p><p>Wanted and dominated.</p><p>Hyojin quickened his pace, pulling his hips up to rub his prostate with Jaeyoung’s dick. Only having his lower half stimulated didn’t feel like enough. He sat down and rocked ever so gently, making Jaeyoung wonder what was going to happen next.</p><p>“I’m hungry, still,” Hyojin mewled seductively.</p><p>Not questioning the other's change in tone, Jaeyoung grabbed the cucumber that he had thrown somewhere on the bed before and rolled the condom off it. He held the vegetable up. Hyojin kept eye contact and bit down on the vegetable, taking it off with a snap. The lukewarm, lube covered food got chowed down slowly. Hyojin took the cucumber and continued his riding. Using his perfectly learned breathing techniques to keep his breaths steady as he chews on more of the cucumber. He swallowed down the chunk with a loud gulp. Jaeyoung seemed in a trance, just watching the other down food as he bounced on his dick.</p><p>The well-behaved Jaeyoung, out of his concentration, bucked up. Hyojin let out a loud moan at the sudden force. Not getting scolded, Jaeyoung slowly took over control.</p><p>He grabbed onto the other’s hips and steadied his legs. Getting the OK, mostly by the other staying quiet and just munching on more cucumber, Jaeyoung fucked into Hyojin. 

Hyojin swallowed what he had in his mouth and wanted to put it away but Jaeyoung liked the image. He guided the phallic vegetable back to Hyojin’s mouth. </p><p>The pretty red lips looked puffy and needy, like they wanted to be around something. Without thinking twice, Jaeyoung stuffed the cucumber down the open mouth. Hyojin gladly took it. While holding the vegetable between his teeth like some organic ballgag, Hyojin groaned with every one of Jaeyoung’s thrusts.</p><p>Hyojin was looking like a sticky mess, and now with the added visual of his mouth being stuffed. Jaeyoung felt like he was losing his mind. Hyojin’s eyes rolled backwards and his spit ran along the cucumber, down his chin. Wanting to find his second high, Hyojin fisted his own dick, his body twitched as he reached his orgasm. He groaned loudly as he added more dirty fluids to the mess already on Jaeyoung’s skin. He buckled forward, letting go of the vegetable, but Jaeyoung put a hand on Hyojin’s chest to keep him sitting up. Jaeyoung fucked into the slime covered figure. 

Hyojin started to whine. </p><p>The soft whimpers turned into a loud groan when Jaeyoung reached his high and shoved himself further in to pump his cum inside the other. He rode his orgasm out violently but Hyojin loved being able to take it. When Jaeyoung finally slowed his movement he let Hyojin go, let him fall on top. A wet slap came from in between them when their sticky chests met.</p><p>“This feels gross,” Jaeyoung muttered.</p><p>“It is gross. Let’s go shower, Changyoon won’t be gone that long.”</p><p>Hyojin got up and stepped off. “Oh, fuck. How am I going to get this out of my sheets…?”</p><p>“Well, luckily that's not my problem.”</p><p>“What do you mean it’s not your problem?! You’re just as much a part of this,” Hyojin bit. 

The panic made Jaeyoung let out a small chuckle. “Well it’s not my bed nor my room.”</p><p>“Oh, you better help me or I’ll run to your room right now and sprawl on your bed,” Hyojin threatened and stepped backwards towards the door, “then we’ll have two sets of sheets to take care of.”</p><p>“NO! No please, it’s fine.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“Let’s just switch them out and I’ll do the laundry tomorrow… I’m sure it’ll wash out. And otherwise; at least I’ll be there to take them to the nearest dumpster.”</p><p>“Alright. Go shower, I’ll change the sheets.”</p><p>“Hyojin, have you seen yourself. You’ll smear anything you come across, shower first, take care of the bed later,” Jaeyoung advised. “Come, join me,” he then offered.</p><p>“Fair point… just to be sure,” Hyojin mumbled and turned the bedsheets back around, at least covering up the stains and brown sugar pearls. He gathered the leftover cucumber and the empty cup to throw away and turned to Jaeyoung. </p><p>“Well. Let’s go then,” Hyojin stated and grabbed Jaeyoung’s wrist and pulled him to the bathroom. </p><p>Luckily they were able to make it in time, even managing to clean the sheets and sit on the couch like nothing happened. Changyoon came home, together with Minkyun and a big shopping bag. They walked straight to the kitchen and unloaded their shopping. </p><p>Changyoon opened the fridge and pulled up an eyebrow, “Kyun, you said we had cucumber?” </p><p>“We do. I checked before I left. I texted you what we needed as I went through the kitchen.”</p><p>“Well, it ain’t here.”</p><p>“How? Hyojin, do you know who took it?” Minkyun turned around to the couple on the sofa.</p><p>“What?” Hyojin answered innocently. “I didn’t take it? What do you need it for even, we never cook.”</p><p>“We’re doing KyunYoon Restaurant again tomorrow.”</p><p>“...and? You’re cooking with cucumbers?”</p><p>“No, Changyoon found a new way to make fried chicken. We wanted to make fun side dishes to at least add a little more variety and we need cucumber for one.”</p><p>“Well, we don’t have time to go to the shops beforehand. So I guess it’s just chicken,” Changyoon sighed.</p><p>Hyojin narrowed his eyes, hearing the word ‘chicken’ again. “How late is the Vlive?” </p><p>“Around three. Why?” Minkyun asked, “Gonna come over again and ‘test’, a.k.a, steal, some food?”</p><p>“Maybe… Who knows. Every good restaurant needs a taste tester.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah... I don't know either</p><p>Thanks for the sexc people of the cord for beta reading this Phi, GG, Schlong. (And also laughing at my braindead sentences and fixing them... This was somehow even worse before they got their greasy fingers on it.)</p><p>Also, if you spotted my 2 shit references, I LOVE YOU hehe. (Yeah it's connected, no I dont know why)<br/>TWT (18+): <a href="https://twitter.com/Faefauna">FaeFauna</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>